Gravity Falls' Dorothy
by Suzume Sai Suzuki
Summary: The door swung open on its own (apparently it wasn't even closed) revealing the fresh air of the new wildlife. "Toto…" I muttered, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"


**Hello everyone! This is my first experimental Gravity Falls OC story. I'm not very good at keeping up with my stories (and my occasional errors here and there) which is why this is pretty much just a test run. I will be editing the story every now and then and I will definitely change the title once I think of another one that is a whole lot better than this one. **

**Thank you all for reading this and enjoy!**

* * *

Gravity Fall's Dorothy

Prologue

"Ow my back… what the hell happened?" I cracked my eyes open at the blinding light from the ceiling light bulb. Everything from head to toe was sore as hell as I struggled to keep my eyelids up. From the looks of it, I was still in my home with the exception of everything in a clutter and a mess. The shelves fallen over, fragile objects broken and scattered and that scariest part was how quiet is was.

"Hey you guys?" I called out, but there was no response. Slowly and painfully, I got on my feet and walked around the loft and saw only my side was mostly damaged while the others were perfectly fine with not even a speck of dust. "Great… I guess I have to clean my side huh?!" Again, no response. What time is it? Did they go out or something? I started my way downstairs as the mess was even worse than my little corner.

"Maybe they left a note about this." Books, scissors, umbrellas, knives and other deadly items were scattered all around. I started to pick up them up to avoid cutting my feet with a sense of dread running over me. Putting the sharp objects back in their rightful place, I knew that I was all alone. My mom wouldn't have left such a mess and I know that my sisters would have picked up the danger hazards at the very least.

"What the hell is going on?" There was not a single person in sight so I decided to go and ask my landlord where everyone is and what the hell happened when I got to the door and looked through the glass I froze mid-step.

Surrounding the whole house was a forest of tall trees I did not recognize. The door swung open on its own (apparently it wasn't even closed) revealing the fresh air of the new wildlife. "Toto…" I muttered, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" I walked out step by step and looked around, I was in the middle of a forest where not a single soul was seen.

"Where the hell am…" Turning to my left I saw my answer, there was a girl with long light brown hair with a sweater of a shooting star and a boy with short hair mostly covered by a star hat with a dark blue vest holding onto an ancient looking book in the far off distance that I knew as Dipper and Mabel. Luckily I didn't see me when subconsciously my jaw dropped in shock for several seconds before walking backwards inside and slowly closing the door behind me. When it was closed I fell to my knees and grabbed my bedhead hair.

"Whatthehellisgoingonhowdidigetherehowaretheyreal?!" I felt too much pain to think of this as a dream, so I might now be crazy as hell, but I have to be really, REALLY insane just to think of all of this. I pondered whether to talk to them to see for myself or to stay here until I get my sanity back… I've never been the patient type.

I glanced down at my clothes which consisted of a dark green tank top, jeans with the styled tears and rips and socks. "Huh, didn't even notice what I was wearing…" I slipped onto my black and white sneakers before exiting the house. When I looked they were gone, not to my surprise, but now I was lost.

Alright, this must be the beginning of the first season if Dipper hasn't gotten the pine tree hat and he must have just gotten the book too. Now I have to find where the Mystery Shack is, but how would I find it. My eyes wandered to a sign a few meters away that read, "Mystery Shack!" pointing to a path of more arrows.

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought…" Looking back at my house, I gasped at its transparent look excluding the door that was very visible. I ran for the door and opened it to find everything was in its place from where it was left. I sighed in relief, "I thought I lost everything for a second." Before I forgot I ran to get the key that hung on the refrigerator and locked the door shut.

"Alright," I pumped my fists in the air, "Let's find that shack!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and please review! :3**


End file.
